Teen Titans Meet Bakura
by DayDreamerz
Summary: Teen Titans meet Yugioh's Yami Bakura, and have to find a way to deal with him until the town calms down... or until they lose patience, whichever comes first.


Teen Titans Meet Bakura

Chapter 1- The Rude Stranger

DDZ: Another FanFic! I didn't know if I should put it in YGO or TT. I put it in Teen Titans because it has all 5 teen titans and only 1 yugioh character.

Raven: This fanfic is ridiculous.

GDM: What's it about?

DDZ: Read it and see.

GDM: Aren't you forgetting something?

DDZ: What?

GDM: You need to do your disclaimer.

DDZ: Why me? Why don't you do it?

GDM: Becasue it's your fanfic! I don't even have to be here!

DDZ: Fine. Raven! . . . Raven? . . . Where did Raven go?

GDM: She left right after I mentioned the disclaimer.

DDZ: Why didn't you stop her!

GDM: I want to see you do the disclaimer!

DDZ: Fine. I do not own Teen Titans or Yami Bakura. (Thank GOD!) If I did, Bakura would leave Yami alone, and Raven would be dating Robin!

GDM: (mutters) Thank goodness you DON'T own them.

DDZ: I heard that! I can put you in here and make Bakura like YOU!

GDM: (takes out dagger) If you do, I'll kill you slowly and painfully.

DDZ: My fans won't like that!

GDM: What fans?

DDZ: oou You have a point... (sigh) --u Fine. Just read.

GDM:

Sarge: Hehe. You guys fight alot. :D

DDZ and GDM: SHUT UP!

Bakura: (is running top speed down the road) OO

Large crowd of people: (is chasing him)

Bakura: (spots Titan Tower) Oh, look! There's a place I can hide!

Crowd: We'll teach you to steal from us!

Bakura: AHHHHHHHHHHH- (crashes into Robin)

Robin: Are you OK?

Bakura: OO Hide me, hide me, hide me! (runs behind Titan Tower)

Crowd: (runs past him)

Bakura: I'm safe!

Crowd: (hears Bakura and turns around) grrrrr!

Bakura: OO AHH! (runs away)

Robin: (pops out of nowhere and grabs Bakura) This way! (runs into Titan Tower with Bakura)

Bakura: Yay! I'm safe!

Person outside door: OK everyone! Search the area! We'll find him!

Bakura: OO eeeep!

Robin: Why are they so mad at you?

Bakura: I don't know! I was just walking through town, minding my own business, and then they started chasing me!

Robin: That's strange. The town isn't usually so mean... Oh, well, I guess they're having a bad day.

Bakura:What do I do now! They're all right outside the door! OO AHHHHHHH-

Robin: Calm down! You'll have to stay here a while.

Bakura: Yay! Hee heehee! (plops down on couch)

Raven: (walks into the room) Hey, robin, have you seen my- (spots Bakura) Who's that?

Robin: Uh... I, uh... I helped him out. The people in the town are having a bad day and flipped out on him 'cause he's new.

Bakura: (jumps up in front of Raven) Hey. My name's Bakura! I like you, you wanna show me around?

Raven: (makes Bakura fly across the room and hit the wall) Keep him-AWAY-from me! (walks out of room)

Bakura: She's nice!

Robin: Oo He calls that nice! Uh, yeah. Once you get to know her.

Starfire: (walks in and sees Bakura) Robin, who is this white-haired boy on the couch?

Robin: Oh, that's Bakura. He's new, and the town was in a bad mood and wasn't very... err... welcoming.

Starfire: Is that why there's a large crowd of people outside?

Robin: Uh... yeah.

Starfire: Oh... Well then I welcome you, white-haired friend!

Bakura: The name's Bakura. BA-KU-RA!

Starfire: I apologize, Ba-ku-ra. I welcome you an-

Bakura: Yeah, that's great. So where's that cool girl in the blue cloak?

Starfire: So you have met Raven?

Robin: Yeah. He met her...

Starfire: That's great! Then I will go get Beastboy Cyborg to meet our new... Ba-ku-ra. (leaves room)

Bakura: Why can't she pronounce my name right! Does she have a speech problem or something! It's BAKURA not Ba-ku-ra... Seriously...

Robin: -- Seriously starting to wonder if saving this guy was worth it...

Bakura: Nice place you've got here.

Robin: Uh... Thanks.

Starfire: (comes in room) I have returned with Beastboy and Cyborg now.

Beastboy: OO Woh! Who is that weird lookin' dude!

Starfire: This is our new friend, Ba-ku-ra.

Bakura: It's BAKURA! BAKURA!

Cyborg: Hey, dude. Chill.

Beastboy: You play video games, Bakura?

Bakura: What do you mean, vediyou games?

Cyborg: -- (shakes head sadly) You have a sad, sad life.

Beastboy: DUDE! What are they! Follow me and the pro'll show ya!

Cyborg: Yeah. I can show ya all the the best moves!

Beastboy: Uh, I said the PRO! Meaning me!

Cyborg: . . . . . HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You had me goin' there for a sec.

Beastboy: Are you sayin' I can't play!

Cyborg: I'm sayin' you can't beat me!

Beastboy: Oh, yeah? Cyborg: Yeah!

Beastboy: You're on!

Cyborg and Beastboy: (start playing the PS2)

Starfire: (trying to shout over Beastboy and Cyborg's yells) Hello! We are supposed to welcome our new guest! You are not being very welcoming!

Beastboy and Cyborg: (couldn't hear her)

Starfire: --u (gives up and turns to Robin) We should begin dinner soon, yes?

Robin: Yeah, I guess.

Starfire: I will begin cooking then.

Robin: You sure, Star? I mean, maybe I should cook.

Starfire: Thak you, Robin, but I will make a good dinner for our guest. Maybe you can show him around.

Robin: Uh... Actually, he seems to be fine here.

Bakura: (relaxing on couch) Yup! Bring on the feast!

Robin: You could be a little more grateful, you know.

Starfire: He is just accepting our hospitality. On my planet, it would be considered a compliment!

Bakura: Hey! Aren't you supposed to be cooking!

Starfire: OO Oh, yes. Thank you for your advice for our hospitality, Ba-ku-ra. (leaves to kitchen)

Robin: OO ...

At Dinner

Starfire: Dinner is served!

Raven: OO Wait. Starfire cooked!

Starfire: Of course! It is a delacacy on my planet! (puts a plate in front of each person)

Plates: (have brownish, jiggling food that is still blinking and looking around nervously)

Robin, Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg: Oo (feel sick)

Bakura: Yum! Food! (starts eating) (stops) (eyes get wide) Yuk! (spits food all over table)

Cyborg: Oh! I'm gonna be sick! (runs out of room)

Beastboy: Uggg! Eyeballs! (runs)

Robin: OO

Raven: sick...

Bakura: Yuk! Yuk, yuk, yuk! You call this FOOD! I'm not eating this! I demand a refund!

Robin: (sweatdrop) You didn't pay anything...

Starfire: (eyes fill up with tears)

Robin: Star?

Bakura: I don't care! I still want my money!

Starfire: (leaves room crying)

Robin: Starfire! (runs out after her)

Raven: Nice job. (stands up and leaves)

Bakura: . . . . HEY! Where's my meal!

DDZ: All done! OO Wait! GWSCQ4C!

GDM: What the hell is that?

DDZ: Guy With Strange, Confusing Questions 4 Cliffhanger!

GWSCQ4C: Will Starfire be ok? Will Robin ever kick Bakura out? WILL BAKURA EVER GET HIS REFUND AND WILL DAYDREAMERZ GET ANY REVIEWS! Tune in next time to find out.

DDZ: Ooh! Ooh! I gotta tune in next time to find out!

GDM: (sweatdrop) You're the one writing it!

DDZ: Hm... You're right...

GDM: (anime-fall)

DDZ: OO Oh, no! I don't know what will hapen next! My future-telling powers haven't kicked in!

GDM: What future-telling powers! You never had any!

DDZ: Oh... right... Please review, I need suggestions...

GDM: You need more than suggestions, you need help.

DDZ: (shrugs) What can I say? Please review. Or I'll feel unloved... (sniff)

GDM: (sweatdrop) Yes, please tell her the best places to get help and include prices.

DDZ: Oh, just shut up.

GDM: 


End file.
